


can't see anything but your lips

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Song Mingi, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jeong Yunho, ateez new hair colours !!!, yunho monster cock are we surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: How is Mingi meant to focus when his teacher is that attractive?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 284





	can't see anything but your lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is all completely consensual and all characters are over 18 !

Though Mingi was quite good at math, it wasn't the reason why he always looked forward to the class. His love for this particular class stemmed from the man teaching at the front. 

Professor Jeong was the kind of teacher that had everyone on campus swooning. He was much younger than all of the other teachers, which made him an easy target to be drooled over. He was tall, and always dressed in a simple button up and a matching blazer, along with his gold rimmed glasses that perfectly framed his soft, brown eyes. He had soft pink hair that hinted at some sort of rebellious nature - teachers weren't supposed to have dyed hair. 

Mingi finds his mind wandering off, as it usually did, about his math professor during his class. He would never really focus on what was being taught, focusing all of his attention on his teacher instead. Mingi secretly hoped Professor Jeong would notice just how attractive he found him. He found it incredibly sexy how his teacher's tongue would flicker out to wet his lips every now and then, barely noticeable, while he was droning on about equations. Or how he bites his lip and hums when choosing someone to answer. Mingi's thoughts become more sinful as his eyes rake over his teacher's perfect body. He was well built, with a slim waist and hips that, Mingi couldn't help but notice, formed a perfect curve. How big would he be? Mingi wonders. He was even taller than Mingi, so surely he wouldn't disappoint. Eventually Mingi is imagining a scenario he sees in porn all the time - he imagines being on his knees under his teacher's desk, choking on his cock until he came down this throat.

And oh, he didn't even realize his thoughts had him popping a boner in the middle of class. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, the tight fabric of his uniform pants not helping in the slightest. 

He happens to lock eyes with Professor Jeong at the worst time.

"Okay, so what would be the answer for this question, Mingi?" Yunho says, raising an eyebrow. He must have caught onto how Mingi was shamelessly staring at him.

Mingi clears his throat, trying his best to subtly place his hands over his crotch in a way that isn't obvious. He honestly wasn't paying any attention to what was being taught. "No idea, sir." Mingi answers coolly. He hears a few slight chuckles echo in the room from the other students. This was normal for Mingi. He'd take every chance he'd get to taunt Professor Jeong, even if in the slightest way. 

Yunho's eyes narrow. He doesn't say anything and instead chooses to carry on as though nothing happened. Mingi zones his voice out as he picks on someone else, noticing how incredibly hot his ears feel. Hearing his hot teacher say his name didn't exactly help with his little problem. 

The ten minutes left of the lesson feel like agonizing hours to Mingi, as his hard on becomes more painful the more his teacher talks. Finally, the blessed sound of the bell rings. By the time Mingi comes up with what he thinks is a clever way to cover up his prominent bulge, everyone has shuffled out of the classroom, leaving just him and Yunho clearing the whiteboard.

Mingi holds his books over his crotch, as though carrying them casually, and finally wills himself to get out of his desk. He’s about to head for the door when-

"Does math normally get you that riled up, Mingi?" 

Did he just imagine that? His teacher's voice sounded far too casual, snide even. He was still rubbing out the whiteboard, as though he didn't just say anything out of the ordinary. Mingi clears his throat and recovers from his initial shock. Mingi thought he had the upper hand in teasing his teacher since the semester started, but clearly he was trying to turn the tables. 

Two could play at this game.

"Sorry, sir? I don't know what you're talking about." Mingi says innocently.

Yunho turns around to face him and gestures to the books Mingi is holding over his crotch. He must have been less subtle than he thought.

“Tsk, Mingi. I’d hoped you were paying attention in my classes, but clearly you’re distracted by something else.” Mingi swears he sees him fucking _smirk._ "What's got you so hot and bothered in my class, Mingi? Is it one of the other students? I'll have to change seating arrangements if that's the case." The teasing tone in his voice doesn't go away. Mingi knows his teacher must be aware of his little- no, huge crush on him. 

Mingi shakes his head, finally conceding and putting his books down on the nearest desk. He confronts his teacher, so their faces are barely inches away from each other. 

"Take three guesses, Professor Jeong. What's getting me so riled up in your classes?" He says lowly, his voice getting deeper. 

"Let's see…" Yunho sighs thoughtfully, "You either think of sucking my cock, choking on it or getting fucked by it." He smirks in victory when he sees Mingi's expression, confirming he’s right. The younger was a bit shocked at how shameless his teacher was.

"You're right _sir_ , but what are you going to do about it?” Mingi retorts. It takes everything in his body to not smirk cockily at the way Yunho’s eyes widen the slightest bit. Being what would be considered the typical "bad boy", he had a tongue on him, and in more ways than one. 

Mingi isn't sure what he expects to happen next, but it isn't his teacher's lips on his own. _Finally_ he thinks. He was just about done with the incessant back and forth teasing, and his dick felt like it was gonna rip out of his pants at this point.

Yunho kisses him roughly, as though making his point as to just how annoyed he is with him. He doesn’t hesitate to force his tongue into Mingi’s mouth, Mingi struggling to keep up with the pace Yunho set. Even though it’s messy, it’s definitely one of the best kisses Mingi has ever had. By the time they pull apart, they’re both breathless.

“Are you okay with this?” Yunho asks softly.

Mingi huffs. “You just spilled my dirtiest fantasies, gave me an incredible kiss, and I’m still hard as fuck. So yeah, I want this.” Mingi says cockily. He feels Yunho’s large hand trailing down to his ass, squeezing it gently.

“If we’re going to do this you have to lose the attitude. Otherwise I’ll have to force it out of you.” Yunho says with a warning edge to his voice. “If you’re good and listen to me, I’ll fulfill all of your desires, Mingi. Does that sound good to you?” 

Mingi doesn’t know how he didn’t cum in his pants right then and there. At a loss for words, he gulps and nods. He’s so close to getting what he’s fantasized about for so long, he couldn’t risk it now. 

“I’ll be good for you, sir- um, hyung.” 

The honorific clearly affects Yunho. He pulls Mingi into another kiss, less sloppy this time. He mumbles against his lips. “Tell me, Mingi. What have you been imagining?” 

Mingi lets out a small moan at Yunho’s authoritative voice. He notices that Yunho is hard as well now - and his bulge looks huge. 

“I-I think of you forcing your cock down my throat. Fucking my face until you cum, and making me swallow all of it. A-And… I imagine you degrading me while you do it.” He isn’t sure how Yunho managed to make him lose his composure and submit to him so quickly, but he isn’t complaining. Right now all he wants to do is drop down on his knees and choke on his huge cock. 

“Good boy, Mingi.” Yunho purrs. He gets to work unzipping and undoing the button of his slacks slowly. He focuses on the way Mingi stares at his action desperately, getting down on his knees. Finally, he’s pulling his cock out of his boxers. And Mingi was right. He definitely doesn’t disappoint. It’s much longer and thicker than average, already dripping with precome. Mingi was almost certain he was bigger than anybody else he’s ever been with. 

“Are you just going to stare at it?” Yunho’s voice breaks him out of his trance. 

Mingi shakes his head and brings his hand up to jerk his cock off a few times before kitten licking the tip, his tongue now webbed with Yunho’s precome. Yunho moans and brings his hand to Mingi’s blonde hair as he sucks on the tip, slowly bobbing his head lower and lower onto Yunho’s cock. Yunho’s aware of his size and lets Mingi take his time - that is until Mingi looks up at him expectantly, now with Yunho’s cock halfway in his mouth. Yunho’s grip in his hair tightens as he experimentally thrusts his hips forward and pulls Mingi’s head further onto his cock at the same time, forcing his length down his throat. Mingi moans around his cock in surprise, instinctively pulling back when it triggers his gag reflex.

“You’re useless Mingi. Can’t even suck my cock properly. Do I really have to fuck your throat for you to do it properly?” Mingi moans in pleasure at Yunho’s words, nodding his head eagerly. 

It’s all Yunho needs to thrust into Mingi’s mouth again, less hesitant this time. He sets a steady pace, the filthy sounds of Mingi gagging on his cock echoing in the classroom. Mingi is practically staying still at this point, Yunho doing all the work and hitting the back of his throat everytime. Mingi finds he enjoys being just a hole for his teacher to fuck into.

“God, you’re filthy Mingi. Do you whore yourself out to your other teachers like this?” Mingi whines in protest. “No? With a mouth like that I’m surprised you’re not just a cocksleeve for the whole school.” The filth falling from his lips has Mingi desperate for his release. He sucks Yunho’s cock with more fervour, wanting him to cum so he could get his release.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum Mingi. Take it all, like the good boy you said you are.” Yunho’s thrusts get more aggressive, Mingi’s spit now spilling down the sides of his cock. Finally, Mingi gets what he’s been craving. He feels Yunho’s hot cum spilling down his throat, spurt after spurt. He cums a _lot._ Mingi finds he chokes on Yunho’s cum more than he did on his thick length, the bitter taste filling his mouth.

Yunho finally pulls himself out of Mingi’s mouth, giving the younger a moment to catch his breath. 

“Was that okay?” Yunho asks. Mingi questions how Yunho does a complete 180, his voice shifting into its normal gentle tone as though he didn’t just degrade him while fucking into his mouth.

Mingi nods. Okay would be an understatement. “Better than I imagined.” He manages to get out, his voice hoarse. 

“Is that all you imagine?” Yunho asks. They’re both still hard.

Mingi doesn’t say anything as he finally undoes his uniform pants, his cock free of its confines. He felt much better with the pressure alleviated. He hops up onto Yunho’s desk. 

“You make me spread my legs out on your desk, then you eat me out. Then you’re fucking into me ruthlessly, telling me how good I am.” Mingi says. He’s less embarrassed admitting all of this after getting his face fucked. 

Yunho places his hands on Mingi’s hips, making him scoot up further on the desk. He latches his lips onto Mingi’s neck. He kisses, licks and sucks as he slowly unbuttons Mingi’s crisp white shirt. He trails further down with each button, until Mingi’s completely undressed on his desk. He makes his way to his cock, kissing the tip, that’s dripping precome, and kissing each of his balls. Finally, his warm breath is against where Mingi wants him most. 

Yunho experimentally presses his tongue flat against Mingi’s hole, noticing the way it needily clenches around his tongue. Mingi lets out a choked out moan as he repeats the action, gripping the edge of the desk until his knuckles are white. Yunho’s tongue is _sinful_. He must have plenty of experience in eating people out, because Mingi already feels like he’s about to cum. 

“Nngh, Yunho-hyung!” He bucks his hip up, desperate to feel more against his twitching hole. Yunho picks up on it and uses his hands to spread Mingi’s cheeks apart, making it easier to wiggle the tip of his tongue inside his clenching walls. Mingi’s moans are all it takes for Yunho to ruthlessly fuck him with his tongue. He’s surprised to see that Mingi’s already wet with what he assumes is strawberry flavoured lube. He must have opened himself up before class.

Yunho withdraws his tongue, pressing a final kiss to Mingi’s bud. “You were just ready for somebody to fuck you, weren’t you? So desperate for cock that you stretched yourself out?” Yunho says before going back to circle his rim with his tongue. He didn’t realise it would have that much of an effect on Mingi, as the younger shivers and bucks his hips up with more energy, pressing himself further on his tongue.

Yunho looks up to see Mingi’s dick dripping with his own cum.

“Did you just-” 

“Shut up, hyung. Your tongue felt too good.” He says, embarrassed. “Now please, _please_ fuck me until I can’t feel my ass anymore. There’s lube in my bag.” Mingi pants out.

Yunho chuckles before rummaging around Mingi’s bag, finding what he was looking for. He coats his own cock generously in the clear liquid, before pressing himself to Mingi’s hole. He looks at Mingi’s face for any sign of discomfort. Finding that Mingi’s doing okay, he slowly pushes himself inch by inch, Mingi letting out breathy pants of pleasure.

“Are you in yet?” He asks.

“Halfway.” 

“Jesus fucking…” Mingi curses under his breath.

Yunho presses a kiss under Mingi’s ear, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair. “You’re doing so well for me.” He whispers into his ear, making Mingi shiver. He continues whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he’s slid his entire length into Mingi’s wet walls. 

“Fuck, please move hyung.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t-” 

“I swear to god if you don’t move right now I’m getting out of here and getting another teacher with a big cock to fuck me.” 

Yunho’s gripping Mingi’s hips so hard his nails are leaving indents in his skin. He thrusts shallowly, not wanting to hurt Mingi. His pace increases when his eyes meet Mingi’s lust filled ones. He fucks into Mingi with no falter, the feeling of his warm wet walls hugging his cock bringing him closer to his release.

“You’re so good for me, Mingi. Such a perfect hole…” Yunho mumbles as he picks up the pace, wet slapping noises filling the room.

Mingi moans and groans at the feeling of such a huge cock pounding him. He truly hasn’t taken a cock this big before. He’s convinced his hole will be loose and stretched out by the time Yunho’s done with him, so ruined that no one else will be able to fuck him after this. He can’t hold back his scream when Yunho’s cockhead hits his prostate over and over again, bringing him closer and closer to his release. 

“P-Please keep talking.” Mingi manages to get out, his face flushed and eyes wet.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. I could fuck you anytime of the day. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me pulling you into a classroom and pounding into you during your breaks? Being my personal fucktoy?” Mingi feels a tear slide down his cheek as Yunho wraps a hand around his cock. He can’t hold off his orgasm anymore, cumming all over Yunho’s hand with a loud cry.

The sight is enough to have Yunho cumming as well, filling up Mingi’s insides with his hot cum. He pulls out after they’ve both calmed down a bit, watching the way his cum drips out of Mingi’s hole, onto the floor of the classroom.

“Are you okay?” Yunho asks.

“Mm.” Mingi slumps back against the desk, his chest still rising and falling. “So good.” 

Yunho smiles fondly at him. “We should do this again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i hope you all liked this, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
